Intervention
by eldiablo4536
Summary: Sosuke Aizen has declared war on the soul society and said war is coming to an opening. But Ginryusei-Yammamoto calls upon his descendant, who he had met in a dream to help in the war But little does he know his descendant actually has others like him. Join Aeron and co. in this crazy adventure as the vandereich and fullbringers get involved...


INTERVENTION  
SUMMARY:  
Sosuke Aizen has declared war on the soul society and said war is coming to an opening.  
But Ginryusei-Yammamoto calls upon his descendant, who he had met in a dream to help in the war ..ev  
But little does he know his descendant actually has others like him.  
Join Aeron and co. in this crazy adventure as the vandereich and fullbringers get involved...  
(P.S. The sinners: Kokuto, Shuren,Gunjo and Garogai are not sinners anymore!)

Disclaimer:  
I don't own bleach. I do however own the OCs

Ch. 1 The desicion  
Captain-Commander Ginryusei-Yammamoto was in his offfice thinking of possible allies inside of soul society and outside from the world of the living, to combat Aizen and god know what on is on his side. He sighed then thought of a few people who might be willing to fight Aizen, Shinji hirako's group, the group of full of shinigami-hollow hybrids, they were strong as of what he had heard 110 years ago, he knew they were still alive, when Kisuke Urahara escaped he had most likely brought them with him to prevent them from becoming fully hollow,but they might want their vengeance upon the soul reapers. Then there was Kugo Ginjo, the 1st substitute soul reaper that they had taken away his power, so he was most likely after them as well, the only ones he could trust; Kurosaki Ichigo, the ryoka who fought the seretei and saved Rukia Kuchiki and then there was his Descendants. He remembered the dream he had last Night and smiled recalling their meeting.

(flashback)  
Ginryusei Yammamoto was sitting in his office in the first division headquarters .Ever since Aizen had betrayed them it seemed to be peaceful, exculding the fact that lieutenant Hinamori Momo had a hard time believing that her beloved captain had betrayed her. Ridding the thought from his mind he enjoyed his peace, so much in fact that he did not notice he had fallen asleep.

(inside of Yammamoto's dream)  
'Oi jiji' a voice called out to him Yammamoto opened his eyes and observe his surroundings and noticed he was not in his office but surrounde by nothing but white , no sign of life what so ever.  
"Oi Gramps!" the voiced called out again. Yammamoto searched his surroundings once more and located the origin of the voice. A dark figure 6 feet in height was no less than 3 feet behind him a sword at its hip he noticed it looked alike to his zanpukto Ryujin Jakka. He then tried to unseathe Ryujin Jakka , but noticed it was no there at his hip. The figure started to approach him it made him feel something he had never felt before: fear and recognition as if this thing was connected to him somehow. Yammamoto scanned him if the figure would be hostile or friendly.

The figure spoke again: "I'm not gonna hurt you gramps, if i wanted i could've already killed you. I'm as just as lost as you are. My name's Aeron Riot P. Generaxion" the figure let out his hand"Nice to meet you gramps"

As he spoke that the darkness surrounding him faded until it revealed a young man in his teen years, he had messy black hair and two different colored eyes on the left he had a royal purple and on the right he had golden figure stared at his hand in awe.

(Aeron P.O.V.)

White...Everything was white no other color was there. "Sigh another dreamless night. Why is everything white?" i say aloud. (My names Aeron Riot P. Generaxion. a Teenage kid with the powers of a shinigami-hollow,quincy and soul sucking do I know this Well not all teens have the ability to shoot energy blasts, can beat masked heartless monsters with my bare fists and summon a huge snake with wings and legs. If you want to know I'll tell You another time.)I look around again but this time spot sword that resembled my great-grandfather's pierced on the ground "The Ryūjin En'en? How's it here.." I Pulled it out of the ground and stared over it looked like a simple katana on the outside and had a nice design for a sheathe which resembled a dragon, but once i removed it from it's sheathe my mouth slightly opened agape. It's blade's edge had been design to resemble a flame and it had an oval hand guard which had the design of a dragon and had crimson colored hilt with a blue tassel.


End file.
